Never been kissed
by acafuckmylife
Summary: A one shot. Anonymous asked for: A one shot based off the song "kiss me" by sixpence none the richer. The title is basically the synopsis. Also, it's fluffy!


_Kiss me out of the bearded barley__  
Nightly, beside the green green grass__  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress___

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
Lift your open hand__  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
Silver moon's sparkling__  
So kiss me_

Beca was sprawled out onto her bed with a book in her hands that was basically covering her face. She went to flip the page but got distracted when someone cleared their throat. She lowered the book and looked at the red head who was sitting on front of her.

"Yes Chloe, what can I do for you?" Beca raised an eyebrow when she saw the other woman pouting.

"I'm bored and tired of reading. Can we do something else?" Chloe whined. Beca chuckled as she shook her head.

"You came over here because you wanted to get some work done and you said I would be the best person to do that with since I barely talk." Beca recited. "Won't that defeat the purpose?"

"Well yeah," Chloe groaned. "But I already got most of my homework done and now I need a break." She got up from her lying positing and turned to face the brunette. "Why do you always have to question everything I want to do?" Chloe scrunched her face.

"Oh please, how do I question everything?" Beca smirked at Chloe. She laughed when she saw the other woman roll her eyes at her.

"Your last sentence just proved my point." Chloe grabbed her phone and began looking through it.

"What are you doing?" Beca watched the other woman carefully.

"I'm just going to text Tom and see what he's up to tonight," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh no, you told me to keep you from doing that again." Beca went to grab Chloe's phone but was much too slow. Chloe quickly pulled away and stood up from the bed.

"Well I changed my mind," Chloe backed away from Beca as she saw the other woman getting ready to pounce.

"What happened to 'being tired of being single and finally wanting to settle down,' or did you forget about that already?" Beca said right before doing what Chloe has suspected. She pounced at the other woman and practically knocked them both to the floor.

"Ouch," Chloe groaned. Beca smirked as she got up from the other woman with Chloe's phone in her hand. "Well it's not like I have any other options right now. I may as well wait and settle down when the opportunity arises." Chloe rubbed her shoulder before accepting Beca's hand to help pick her up from the floor.

"How do you know you don't have any other options?" Beca walked back over to the bed and sat down, with Chloe following her actions.

"I just do. If someone was interested in me, they would do something about it. Seeing as no one has but Tom, he gets the opportunity to fool around with me." Chloe lied back down as she looked over at Beca who was now frowning. "What?" She asked confused.

Nothing," Beca lied. She then grabbed her book from the bed and brought it back to her face, pretending to read it to avoid what was really going on.

Fact was that Chloe did have someone else who was interested in her, someone who happened to be very close to her and someone who happened to be sitting in the same room with her at that exact moment. Chloe shrugged as she grabbed her text book back from the bed. She opened it up, quickly flipped through pages and then threw it onto the floor.

"I'm done studying, let's play a game." Chloe smiled.

"Chloe, you literally just opened your text book and threw it onto the ground. That can't even be called studying." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sure it can. I was studying how loud it sounds when my book hits the floor," She smiled. "Seriously though, can we play a game?" Beca looked back up from her book. She snapped it shut as she sighed at the woman in front of her.

"What game?" Beca regretted asking her the question the second Chloe opened her mouth.

"Twenty-one questions," She smiled deviously. Chloe clapped her hands together and laughed when she saw Beca quickly shake her head.

"Hell no," Beca replied.

"Oh come on, it's perfect for you!" Chloe began pouting at Beca, trying to get her to agree.

"I literally hate to talk about myself, how is this game perfect for me?" Beca raised an eyebrow, attempting to avoid giving in to Chloe's pout.

"Exactly," she smiled. "This way I can get to know you better by asking you what I want to know without you having to just tell me." Chloe sat up and once again pouted at Beca. "Please," she whined.

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she stared into Chloe's bright blue eyes. As much as she wanted to say no, she knew she'd eventually give in so there was no point in trying to fight her on it.

"Fine." Was all Beca could say before Chloe began bouncing on the bed, squealing.

"Yay," she clapped her hands. "Okay first question." Chloe bit her lip as she attempted to think. A smile slowly crept on her face as one came to her.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this right away," Beca muttered.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" Chloe laughed when she saw Beca's face go from unimpressed to extremely uncomfortable.

"Chlo…" Beca started.

"You said you'd play; don't try to back out now. Besides, we're close friends and you should be able to talk about this with me." Chloe winked. Beca sighed as she began thinking of a response.

"Sort of…I guess." Beca scrunched her face when she saw Chloe smile at her deviously once again.

"Do I know this person?"

"Maybe," Beca replied.

"Beca," Chloe whined. "You're not doing it right. Maybe doesn't give me a straight answer."

"Well that's the best you'll get from me right now." Beca moved her entire body onto the bed and crossed her legs.

"Fine, we'll come back to that one later." Chloe sighed. "Second question: Have you ever kissed a girl before?" She asked nonchalantly. Beca nearly choked on her saliva when she heard what Chloe had said.

"I uh…" She started.

"I don't need names, just yes or no." Chloe waited as she watched Beca closely. She waited a good thirty seconds before deciding to move on. "Fine, if you're not going to answer that then will you at least tell me the story about your first kiss? I've always been curious."

"You've always been curious about my first kiss?" Beca raised a curious eyebrow at Chloe. "But why?"

"It's just because you're so secretive and quiet. I bet you're like a huge sex freak in the bedroom." Chloe laughed when she saw how red Beca's face had gotten.

"I…wow…" Beca was speechless.

"So?" Chloe continued to press on.

"So what?" Beca avoided the topic as long as she could.

"Who was your first kiss?" Chloe was beginning to grow frustrated. They both sat in silence as Chloe waited for Beca to speak up.

"Listen, I let you avoid the question about your crush and kissing a girl. I'm not letting you avoid this." Chloe crossed her arms to indicate to Beca that she was not going to give up.

"It's just…" Beca paused as she tried to think about what to say next.

"It's just what?" Chloe tilted her head and gave the other woman a confused look.

"I uh…" Beca's heart began to race as she attempted to think of something, anything to say.

"Oh my god…" Chloe's jaw was agape. "You've…" Beca quickly cut her off.

"Can we play anything else but this stupid game?" She whined.

"You've never been kissed, have you?" Chloe watched Beca closely trying to uncover the truth from her reaction. Beca immediately began to freak out.

"Wait what? I didn't mean…I just meant…You're putting words…I mean…I forget…I really…" Beca froze as she watched Chloe's face slowly form a tiny smile.

"Aw Beca, you've never been kissed!" Chloe was shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Chloe…" Beca whined. "Can we please play a different game?" Beca was really not interested in talking about her non-sex life.

"Hell no, not until we've finished talking about this." Chloe shook her head.

"I can refuse, you know that right?" Beca crossed her arms.

"You won't though, you can't say no to me." Chloe smiled proudly.

"I can too!" Beca argued back, embarrassed at herself because she knew deep down inside she couldn't.

"Must I remind you of getting you to join the Bella's?" Chloe smirked.

"That's not fair! You literally barged into my shower and forced me to sing nude with you," Beca yelled louder than she meant to.

"I never put a gun to your head," Chloe pointed out. Beca gasped.

"You literally were refusing to leave my shower until I sang, are you forgetting all that?"

"I never said I wouldn't leave your shower," Chloe raised an eyebrow. Beca quickly stood up and faced Chloe.

"Oh my god! Yes you did…how you can even…" She began to yell. She stopped once she saw Chloe laughing at her. "You're totally fucking with me," Beca sighed as she sat back down.

"I am indeed. You still can't say no to me though, so just answer the question. Don't be embarrassed." Chloe gave the other woman a small smile. Beca sat there for a good while before finally getting the courage to speak up.

"Fine," she sighed. "No, I've never been kissed." She mumbled.

"Aw, how is that possible? You're tots adorable, I don't get it. I mean yeah you're a tad scary, sarcastic, angry and…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Okay enough, I get it." Beca scrunched her face. "I don't know how it's not possible, it just never happened."

"What about your friends? Didn't you guys ever practice on each other?" Chloe was growing increasingly intrigued.

"I didn't have many friends and the friends I did have, were a lot older than me." Beca muttered.

"Oh I see." Chloe stared at Beca as thoughts ran through her mind. She then smiled at her instantaneously.

"What?" Beca was almost worried about what might come out of Chloe's mouth.

"You're going to practice on me," she replied. Beca choked quite loudly when she had heard what Chloe said. Her stomach developed a bunch of knots she didn't know could ever exist.

"What?" Beca slowly repeated.

"I'm going to be your first kiss. You're going to practice on me." Chloe replied once again as though it wasn't already quite obvious.

"Chloe I can't…" Beca started.

"Oh nonsense, unless you're like totally homophobic?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. Beca barked out laughter as she quickly shook her head.

"No, definitely not homophobic." She sighed.

"Well then, it's settled. Pucker up Mitchell because I'm coming in." Chloe winked, sending Beca butterflies throughout her stomach.

"I…" Beca froze as she watched Chloe slowly get closer to her.

"Don't worry," Chloe whispered. "I'll take good care of you," she smiled. Her face slowly crept up to Beca's.

Beca's eyes were blinking out of control as she watched Chloe's lips come closer. Her heartbeat sped up and her palms grew clammy. She attempted to suck back her nerves, exhaling a shaky breath. Before she could comprehend how close Chloe had gotten, she felt soft juicy lips against her.

Her eyes remained open as she stared at the girl in front of her, she was frozen and incapable of moving. Chloe reached her hand out and slowly cupped Beca's cheek. She pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Relax," she whispered. Beca swallowed her saliva once again and nodded. Chloe smiled before pressing their lips together once more. This time Beca relaxed into Chloe's touch. She titled her head as Chloe tilted hers the opposite way. Both girls' lips moved in synch with one another.

Chloe slowly removed her hand from Beca's cheek and brought it to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Beca nearly died when she felt the tip of Chloe's tongue make contact with her bottom lip.

She was hesitant at first. Once she felt Chloe's free hand grab onto hers though, as if she was telling her to relax once again in Morse code, she instantly relaxed. She slowly opened her mouth and immediately melted when she felt Chloe's tongue against hers.

She gently massaged her tongue into Chloe's, moaning into her mouth. Without realizing what she was doing she pulled her hand away from Chloe's and wrapped both her hand's around her waist, pushing her back onto the bed as she laid on top of her. Chloe smirked at how aggressive the other woman was being.

Chloe brought both her hands to Beca's head and entangled them in her hair, massaging her scalp as their tongued continued to massage one another.

Eventually Beca came back to reality and realized what they were doing when she slowly started slipping a hand up Chloe's shirt and was biting her bottom lip.

She quickly pulled back and tried to catch her breath. Chloe smiled as she lifted her body back up.

"Well you sure are a quick learner, I'll give you that." She cleared her throat as she wiped her bottom lip.

"Thanks," Beca looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the other woman being embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Can I ask you one last question then we can stop the game?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"We already concluded I can't say no to you, so go for it." Beca sighed. Chloe giggled at the other woman. She then brought her hand to Beca's chin and lifted it up so that Beca was staring into Chloe's eyes.

"Am I the one you have a crush on?" Chloe asked nervously.

Beca swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat as she stared at Chloe. Her heartbeat sped up and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid Chloe's angelic eyes. Eventually she gave in and looked back at her. She slowly nodded her head up and down.

"Yes," she whispered. Her throat was completely dried out thanks to her nerves. It wasn't helping her when Chloe's face remained completely emotionless. She went to speak up once again but was surprisingly cut off by Chloe and her lips.

Chloe quickly leaned forward and kissed Beca once more. It was quick, but it was nice. She pulled back and smiled at Beca.

"Good because you're my crush too." She whispered. "Now if you expect to get into my pants, you'll have to take me to dinner first. I don't hand that out as easy as I do first kisses." She smiled. Beca choked out laughter and shook her head at the other woman.

"I suppose I can arrange that," she replied. She then wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and leaned into her one more time, pressing their lips together.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
Swing me upon its hanging tyre__  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map___

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
Lift your open hand__  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
Silver moon's sparkling__  
So kiss me_


End file.
